Under the Mistletoe
by xxjordanleigh
Summary: Katie Bell is frustrated that her attempts to make Oliver Wood like her are failing. With a little help from Professor Dumbledore's Christmas decorations, maybe they won't fail anymore. Kinda AU, Oliver's a halfblood. And it's not my best. Sorry.


A quick little one-shot I thought of while listening to Christmas music this week/last week. Yes, I listen to Christmas music quite early.

Katie Bell&&Oliver Wooda lovely pairing great for oneshots.

Enjoy!

* * *

I sighed. For the past three months, I've been trying to get Oliver Wood's attention. Not like "look at me" attention, after all, I'm on his team. No, I was going for the whole "I want to date you" attention. And let me just say, _IT'S NOT WORKING_!

"What's the matter, Katie?" Angelina walked up and sat next to me. We were in the Great Hall and it was breakfast time. I gave her a look and she understood. Alicia, Fred and George walked up to us and they sat in their regular seats. Alicia, Fred, and George knew about my situation. Basically, everyone but Oliver knew about my situation. It's sad and pathetic, right? Oh look, Oliver's here. He sat down beside me and he immediately started stuffing his face. I gave him a blank look and put my head back on the table. Ange, who was sitting beside me, gave me a side-hug and told me it would be better soon.

Hmm, Dumbledore just said something about holiday decorations. He had this twinkle in his eye; I wonder what that's about.

_5 days later_

Whoa, Hogwarts really stepped it up this year! There's Christmas trees everywhere, tinsel in every room, and get this: mistletoe magically pops in random doorways. Yeah, it's really creative but also quite disturbing to see some first years start making out. I almost spewed my meals from the past week the first time I saw that happen.

"Kit-Kat!" Oliver greeted me. His mom's a Muggle, so he knows Muggle candy. He gave me one of these "Kit-Kats" when I asked why he nicknamed me that, and they are delicious. I can't get enough. Urgh, curse you Oliver, for getting me addicted to Kit-Kats (no, not myself, the candy Kit-Kat)!

"Ollie-Ollie-Oxen-Free. Hmm, maybe I should shorten that to an acronym," I responded.

"Sooooo. Where're you headed?"

"Transfiguration. Which reminds me, do you have some spare parchment? I ran out in History of Magic and we didn't need any in Charms."

"Here," Oliver said, before giving me 5 sheets of parchment. I looked at him like, "Don't you need some?" and he shrugged and we walked our separate ways.

Later, during class, I pulled out one of the sheets of parchment and there was already writing on it.

_Oh boy…I guess I'll be using this sheet of parchment as a way to vent. I certainly can't talk to Percy, he's so egotistical. I can't talk to the twins, they'll just mock me and reveal my secrets._

_First order of business, Quidditch. My team is going good this year, maybe we'll win the Cup!_

_Second, my love life. It's pretty empty, due to Quidditch, but I do have my eye on a certain Chaser (who certainly has blonde hair and hazel eyes) on a certain Quidditch team than I certainly am captain for. (Whoa, I'm very certain.)_

My jaw just dropped. I was the only Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team that had blonde hair, much less blonde hair and hazel eyes. I read on some more.

_I don't know what it is about Katie that makes me so…happy. She's an honest and fun-loving person, and she can bring all the others back to normal during dawn practices, even though she hates them herself._

That last part is definitely true. And I guess I'm honest and fun-loving. I think Oliver failed to mention the fact that I am a thrill-seeker. Hmm, maybe he says it next.

_She's confident and when I look into her eyes I get lost. Katie makes me feel like I'm not a Quidditch-obsessed freak (even though she says it in front of me) whenever I'm around her. The team is glad whenever we're all hanging out and I'm specifically talking to Katie that I don't start pulling out my playbook (the infamous playbook that Katie has vandalized, saying things like, "Oliver, don't even think about this one. Angelina will die if she attempts it" and "Ooh, this one has a great strategy to it")._

Aww, I guess he doesn't have much appreciation for the thrill-seeking. The rest is just some drabbling on and on about other unimportant stuff.

I hurriedly copied down the notes, trying to catch up. At the end of class, I was the last one out and Oliver was waiting for me. I silently handed the note and bit my lip. He blushed and looked upwards to avoid eye contact.

"Uhh, Kit-Kat?" Oliver turned his gaze back to me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I don't know if you'd like this or not…" he trailed off, pointing above our heads. I slowly looked up, and there was mistletoe hanging above the doorway. I smiled and Oliver kissed me. It was…indescribable. Wonderful, tremendous, spectacular, all of those things!

Remind me to thank Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

Enddddddd! Hope you liked it!

Don't worry, the next chappie of AIWJTPMBO (And it was Just to Piss My Brother Off) will be up shortly!

hearts,  
sh0rty


End file.
